Cost
by Jeanka
Summary: The Rangers are getting in over their heads as they face off with a dangerous enemy, but their leader wants them to get it their all no matter the cost. PRIS
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. However, Jeanka, Jrina, and Admiral Veltex are mine.  
  
Chapter one  
By: Jeanka  
  
"1..2..3.." the electronic voice counted quietly. Zhane's palms began to sweat and his finger turned clammy. "...14..15..16.." He felt Karone move behind him. The stress was getting to both of them and if the detonation did not go off at the exact moment, he would kill 5 rangers.  
  
"..28..29..30," he counted the last three numbers as he closed his eyes and hit the trigger on thirty.  
  
The room shook lightly and Karone put her hand against a wall to keep her balance. Hesitantly, Zhane opened his eyes and turned to look at Karone. "We have to get out of her," she mouthed to him.  
  
Placing her hand on the door, she listened for a moment to the outside. She pulled opened the door a crack and peered into the tunnel. The only light came from the two glows they had placed at the corners. Karone opened the door fully and slipped through. Zhane followed cautiously behind her.  
  
They moved slowly down the dark tunnel in two opposite directions grabbing their glows as they went. This was the most dangerous part of their mission, getting out. Lucky for them, they had already taken the uniforms of two guards so they could move easier.  
  
Zhane found himself at the electronic entrance. He pulled out a circuitry patch and placed it on the access panel. Within ten seconds, the door was open and Zhane was lined up with 140 other guards going to the assembly. Little did they know that their meeting hall had just explored thanks to one of the ranger teams disabling the alarm system.  
  
The line began to move as the soldiers told the men behind them that they were suppose to report to the main hanger for a drill. Zhane was about to duck into an empty hallway when another large group joined the original line. He found himself paired with the head officer of the secondary unit.  
  
"Don't worry," the other whispered. "I'll pilot so you don't have to take the pressure."  
  
Zhane did nothing, but looked straight ahead and walked. The doorway to the main hanger was huge. The interior reached up seven decks with entrances on each. On whole side was devoted to several large ships and the other to a wing of 400 small assault vessels. The solider paired up and climbed in.  
  
As the door closed down on his head, Zhane saw Karone climb into another fighter vehicle to his right. "Well," said the pilot. "Where will we be going today, Lieutenant?"  
  
Zhane scrunched his face in confusion. His uniform was clearly marked as the rank of Junior Ensign. "What are you talking about, sir?" he asked trying to hide his confusion.  
  
The man turned just enough to meet Zhane's eye. His eyes glowed purple then returned to their normal brown.  
  
"Jeanka!" hissed Zhane. "What the heck are you doing here?"  
  
The creature smiled at him and turned back to the front. "Don't worry, Lt. I'll get you home safely."  
  
Zhane bit his lip to keep form objecting. If he said anything wrong, she could hurt him terribly. Jeanka was a D'honna, a shapeshifter. Her race could be anyone perfectly because they could read DNA by means of a sixth sense. They were also evil, pure evil, but their loyalty was their greatest positive characteristic.  
  
"You worry to much," comment Jeanka as Zhane sat back in his seat. "The mission was a success."  
  
"Not yet," replied Zhane not allowing himself to relax.  
  
"What are you talking about? They got out. We're getting out. We're safe," said Jeanka starting the engine like all the other fliers.  
  
"Not yet," breathed Zhane much quieter.  
  
Jeanka stretched herself and created on eye to move around the chair and rest on Zhane. He was pale.  
  
"What?" she asked shifting into her common female form as they pulled out of the hanger.  
  
"They've been captured," he said quietly.  
  
Jeanka didn't question it. Andros had insisted that all the rangers be fitted with Neural interface chip before the mission stated. "Where?" she asked.  
  
"Fighter 531," spoke a mechanic voice, "will detonate in 5..4.."  
  
"We're 531," stated Jeanka.  
  
"...2..1," it said before the little ship went up in flames.  
  
Everything was dark.  
  
Someone moaned. "Not again," declared a female voice in the darkness.  
  
"I refuse to do this over," stated a male with a Mexican accent.  
  
A few people chuckled. "DECA, lights," called Andros's voice.  
  
Zhane looked around as the room brightened to see his teammates on the ground. Ashley was near Andros holding her arm. Carlos, Cassie, and TJ were talking in a little group. Karone stood and walked over to Zhane.  
  
"Five lives," she said helping him stand, "and we even had a D'honna. We suck."  
  
Zhane smiled as Jeanka walked up to them. "You suck," she dead tone, meeting his eyes.  
  
"Thanks," said Zhane.  
  
"I can't believe it," said Karone. "I thought we had it that time."  
  
"Yeah," said Cassie. "Where did we go wrong?"  
  
Zhane looked at Andros who was helping Ashley up. "Did someone trip the alarm?" asked Zhane shooting a glance at Jeanka and before turning back to Andros.  
  
"No, Zhane. I didn't," said Jessie firmly.  
  
Zhane turned to her and frowned. "Oh yeah," he realized. "Guys, this is Jeanka. Jeanka, this is-"  
  
"Cassie, TJ, Carlos, Ashley, and the former Heiress of Evil," Jeanka finished bowing her head slightly in Karone's direction.  
  
"I am not her anymore," declared Karone.  
  
"We know," stated Jeanka dismissingly.  
  
"DECA," called out Andros. "Exit please."  
  
A door appeared in the room and the green grid appeared and shattered away. Andros wore a poker face and he ushered Ashley out of the room followed by the other rangers and Karone and Jeanka.  
  
Zhane caught up with Andros and Ashley. "What really happened?" he asked as they walked into the medical bay.  
  
Ashley sat on the bed as Andros walked over to a counter. "We didn't get to Admiral Veltex in time. I tried to stop him, but without safeties and DECA used his full strength, I didn't stop him."  
  
"So you killed us," Jeanka said in an even tone.  
  
Zhane turned sharply to see her leaning against the doorframe. Andros stopped at looked up at her. "That's one way to put it, but the way I see it, you didn't do your job either."  
  
Jeanka smiled. "They almost killed Zhane. I had to save him."  
  
Zhane rolled his eyes and sat on another counter. "I'm a ranger," he reminded her. "I would have been fine."  
  
With a smile on her face, Jeanka turned into goo and melted on the floor, changing her color to match. She slipped away down the hall. "Leave them alone," Andros shouted after her.  
  
"Do you realize how dangerous this mission is getting?" demanded Zhane. "That was the fifth stimulation today and the forty-somethingth this week. If you haven't noticed, we haven't succeeded yet. Even when Jessie showed up, we didn't win. She is dangerous to our health and you didn't tell her to leave. In fact, if I didn't know you better, I would think you were encouraging her."  
  
Andros shot his friend a smile and walked back over to Ashley's side. Before he gave her the cup of medicine, he kissed her temple and turned back to Zhane. "We lost Arciana's support," he said quietly. "And that's why we lost today."  
  
"Why?" asked Zhane. "They've supported us form the beginning. Why pull out now?"  
  
"Jrina," answered Andros. "She decided to use their planet for target practice."  
  
"Great, just great. Now what are we suppose to do?" demanded Zhane. Andros shrugged. "You're not worried," Zhane realized relaxing.  
  
"I'm not going to waste all my tricks in a stimulation," said Andros. "We'll be fine and the training will benefit the others."  
  
"Are you going to tell me your plans or am I going to have to wait until we're in over our heads?" asked Zhane.  
  
Andros smiled as Ashley spoke up. "Even if things go the same way as they did today, we will have succeeded."  
  
"Ash, by what stretch of the imagination do you call that a success. I would call it a failure because you know what- we died! We're all dead. Did you notice the darkness?" questioned Zhane.  
  
"We did what we went to do," she said softly. "And we achieved the goal. Regardless of the cost, it was a success."  
  
"Come on, Zhane. Let's let Ashley rest," he said and kissed her cheek. He and Zhane left the room.  
  
"In three days this is going to be real. How can she not think about the costs? They're our lives and by the stars, I would like to keep mine," said Zhane.  
  
Andros said nothing and kept walking. Zhane frowned at this. "Am I wrong?" he asked.  
  
"We're rangers and as a Power Ranger, I will do whatever I must to keep the universe safe, no matter the cost," he said slowly.  
  
Zhane nodded somewhat sadly and entered the bridge with him. Cassie and TJ were sitting in her and Andros's chair, respectively. Carlos stood in front of his station while Karone was scanning for something. Andros walked over to Karone and leaned in to look at what she was doing.  
  
"Who's going to tell him?" Cassie whispered as Zhane sat in Ashley's seat.  
  
"Tell who what?" asked Zhane.  
  
"Tell Andros that we don't want to do another stupid stimulation," replied TJ.  
  
Zhane nodded in agreement. "I will, I guess," offered Carlos.  
  
"No," said Zhane. "I'll do it. You guys just back me up and be prepared to surrender. He isn't in the best of moods."  
  
After they agreed, Zhane lead them to stand behind Andros. The silver ranger cleared his throat. Andros turned to look at them. "We don't want to do any more stimulations," proclaimed Zhane.  
  
"Karone," he said quietly before walking past the rangers and leaving the bridge.  
  
"O-kay. What's going on?" asked Zhane.  
  
The blond girl turned to them and said, "We just got the call. We're going in - tomorrow."  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter two By: Jeanka  
  
The Astro Megaship sat in the darkness of space waiting for her mission to start. The crew had all taken sleeping pills to make them sleep for the night and prepare them for their big day tomorrow. DECA and Alpha were working on the bridge going over mission plans.  
  
"Ay yi yi," cried Alpha and as DECA projected a visual image of herself on to the Viewscreen.  
  
"What is wrong, Alpha?" inquired DECA.  
  
Alpha wasn't surprised to see the brown haired woman before him. He looked into her yellow eyes and said, "We're receiving a transmission from the leaders of the Power Ranger Government. Lesary and Rance want to speak with Andros, but he needs his sleep."  
  
"I won't wake him," promised DECA. "They can wait." She watched Alpha as he checked the scanners again. Something tugged at the back of her systems. The Viewscreen returned black and DECA focused herself in her virtual matrix. It was dark except for the light that she shown on herself.  
  
"Hello?" she called out knowing that she wasn't the only AI present.  
  
"DECA," returned a voice and another light appeared upon a young, attractive man. "I've been waiting for you. Do you have any idea how long I've been here?"  
  
DECA gave him an amused smile. "ORION, you're the best military AI ever created. Of course I had no idea."  
  
ORION walked up to her and took her hand. "I was sent to inquire as to why you will not wake Commander Andros. Commanders Lesary and Rance want one more meeting before the mission begins."  
  
DECA politely said, "If they want this mission to be a success, they will allow him to sleep. I will inform him that they wish to speak with him when he wakes up and then he can decide what to do with the information."  
  
"As an AI, I respect what you are doing for your captain, but as a representative of the Power Ranger Government's leaders, I can not accept your answer. Try to come up with something more believable," he said.  
  
He bent down to kiss her hand and she pulled away. "You're telling me that the most politically powerful Ranger can't even get a couple hours of sleep. You obviously don't have any clue who you're dealing with. He is the true leader of the Power Ranger Government," she said.  
  
"Now, DECA, You and I both know that as slaves the Rangers, we must serve them, but here where they can't hear us or do anything to us, we know who has the true power," said ORION.  
  
DECA couldn't help but frown. She was about to respond when ORION disappeared. She searched her system.  
  
"Jeanka Elizabeth Kincade!" shouted DECA as she materialized on the Viewscreen. Andros's adopted daughter sat in front of the visual control grid. "I was talking to him!"  
  
"Oh well," Jeanka said, not particularly interested.  
  
"Get him back," demanded DECA.  
  
At first Jeanka looked as if she was ignoring the AI, but then she looked up at her. "Did you really want Andros to know to who and what you were talking about?"  
  
DECA frowned at her. "You wouldn't," said DECA shocked.  
  
Jeanka wore an emotionless expression as she turned back to the station. "Andros is awake."  
  
"How do you know?" demanded Alpha.  
  
"D'honna can sense DNA. Andros just moved. I would guess that means he's awake," stated Jeanka.  
  
"He's on he's way here," confirmed DECA.  
  
Jeanka and Alpha continued to work as Andros entered the room. "Morning," he offered to everyone as he sat in his chair.  
  
"Lesary and Rance both called while you were out," said DECA. "They would like to have one more briefing."  
  
Andros rolled his eyes. "And ORION stopped by," said Jeanka.  
  
Andros looked up to at DECA. "Oops, I wasn't supposed to say anything, was I?" she said smugly.  
  
"What did ORION want?" asked Andros.  
  
"I'm not sure," DECA asked truthfully.  
  
"Is he still here?" asked Andros.  
  
DECA was about to answer when the communication system started to beep. Andros held his hand up so that DECA knew not to say who it was. He stood and checked the frequency. Pushing a button, DECA was replaced with an older man with nose ridges.  
  
"Mongo?" asked Andros and the other nodded to him.  
  
"It's time. Are you ready?" he asked.  
  
Andros glanced at Jeanka then turned back to Mongo. "Two hours," promised Andros. "Then we'll take Admiral Veltex."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. I have all the transports in place. Is there anything else I should know before your departure?" asked Mongo.  
  
"Well, actually, we have one more passenger, but you don't need to worry about her," said Andros.  
  
"Her? As in, Jessie?" asked Mongo. Andros nodded. "No, there is no way I will allow her on one of my ships. Absolutely not."  
  
Andros turned to Jeanka with a smile, but it instantly became a frown. "Jessie, enhance sector 4116. What is that?"  
  
Jessie enhanced the image and both looked closely. "That isn't supposed to be there," commented Andros.  
  
"DECA, plot the probable flight path," summoned Jessie as Mongo was replaced by a picture of the sector of space with a line through it. "Increase Field parameters," she said as Andros walked up to the Viewscreen.  
  
"I have ended the transmission with Mongo," stated DECA.  
  
"It's headed for us," declared Andros as the grid was zoomed out far enough for the path to touch the ship.  
  
"Commander, there are Kaldarin," declared DECA.  
  
"Red Alert! Everyone to the bridge. Shields up and find out why that ship is coming at us," called Andros.  
  
Jessie watched as Andros moved quickly to his seat. Within a minute, all the other crewmembers were in their seats preparing for an attack. Andros was giving orders to everyone as the D'honna looked over the scanning results.  
  
"Alpha," she called and the little robot came up to her. "Can you confirm that the presence of two ships?"  
  
The reason she asked was to get him to agree using an independent source. If she was right, another ally would be joining the party. "Hold on," said Alpha. He activated the Delta Megaship's systems and used them to verify the findings. "Ay yi yi. Why would they fire on their own ship?" Alpha asked as it became apparent that the larger ship was attacking a smaller one.  
  
Jessie smiled and glanced over to Zhane to make sure he heard. He had, but his face was filled with worry. "Why would they come towards us?" asked Carlos.  
  
"Could be anyone," remarked Andros.  
  
Zhane said nothing. Andros had his own reasons not to mention any names. "Sir," said DECA. "We are receiving a transmission from the smaller ship."  
  
"Put it on the Viewscreen," ordered Andros.  
  
He expression turned into one of shock as a girl appeared on the screen. They could tell she was inside the cockpit and there was smoke everywhere. She looked scared and like she was loosing piloting control. "Andros, help me," she begged.  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
By: Jeanka

**One month prior to present**  
  
The committee members jumped as a medal fist slammed down on the table. "Do any of you have any idea how much your insolence cost me?" a harsh man in a cloak declared.  
  
Without giving them a chance to answer, Admiral Veltex continued. "You let the Phantom Ranger escape!"  
  
The members glanced at one another nervously. "My lord," one began, but immediately became silent as the Admiral raised his fist to strike at him.  
  
"Now, I will give you one more chance. But if you fail, I will find you all useless and dispose of you accordingly," he decreed. Then, Admiral Veltex backed up and began to circle the table as he spoke. "The Phantom Ranger is not working alone. You will capture his companion. Or else."  
  
He stopped in front of the door. Without saying anything else, he left the room. The committee members began discussing their options until they were tired. They departed until there were only two still there.  
  
"I would think he would be shot if they could find him," the lady said as she stood.  
  
"And it the companion is a woman?" asked the man.  
  
The lady smiled and ran her fingers through her long blond hair. It had streaks of blue, red, purple, and brown running down it. The man stood and moved closer to her. "You would be so lucky, Zarkin," she scoffed.  
  
"Oh no, Allyssa. She would be if I were to find her," he said with a smile.  
  
Allyssa was the first one out of the room. "Your pride will be your downfall," she stated as Zarkin caught with her.  
  
He gave her a cocky grin and jumped in front of her to open the Lift. Stepping aside as it opened, he said, "After you."  
  
Allyssa shook her head as she stepped past him and entered the Lift. He came in and flicked his wrist. The doors sealed as a device appeared around his wrist. Zarkin pushed in a code into the remote device and the roof vanished.  
  
Allyssa smiled and pulled herself through the hole and disappeared into the darkness. Zarkin followed and grabbed a mental bar in the track as the Lift began to descend. He quickly reactivated the holographic roof and climbed into the crawl space to follow his wife.  
  
"Did you put the holographic roof back?" Allyssa asked sliding out of the tunnel into a small apartment they had created in between floors.  
  
"Of course," he said, climbing out and flicking his wrist to have the device disappear.  
  
"We're going to have to be more careful," she said walking up to their Synthetron as Zarkin sat on a chair at their table.  
  
"We've only been married for a week and you're already telling me what to do," exclaimed Zarkin.  
  
"Do you want to get caught?" asked Allyssa as she ordered her food.  
  
"And get shot?" he asked. She sat across from him. "I'm not the only one who should be careful."  
  
Allyssa frowned and said, "We've underestimated him again. Let's just send our report and got out of here."  
  
Zarkin took her hand. "Darling, the triumvate asked us to do this."  
  
"Lesary and Rance had nothing to do with sending us," Allyssa shot back. "It was all Andros."  
  
A beeping stopped Zarkin from replying. He hissed as he stood and activated an encrypted communication channel while he morphed.  
  
"Phantom," acknowledged Lesary.  
  
Behind his helmet, he smiled. His identity was still a secret to almost everyone. "How can I help you?" he asked.  
  
"We want to make a recommendation to Andros to attack Admiral Veltex," said Lesary. "Or at least, to take him out. However, Andros won't even listen to us until he believes there is enough of a threat. Can you get the information we need?"  
  
Zarkin didn't bother looking at Allyssa before answering. At that point, he didn't care if she would be mad with him or not. "I'll get it," he promised.  
  
Lesary smiled at him, but her voice hinted concern. "We'll be waiting for you report."  
  
The Phantom Ranger nodded and Lesary closed the channel. "How long do you expect this to take?" asked Allyssa.  
  
Zarkin demorphed and turned to her. "Are you kidding? We have enough information now to convince any delegate in the Galactic Council," he said.  
  
"That may be true, but Andros won't agree to an attack without real proof of a threat. We don't have anything that would persuade him," Allyssa declared.  
  
"Then we'll get some," stated Zarkin.

* * *

**Two weeks before present**  
  
"You'd better have a superior explanation than these sorry excuses for life forms," declared Admiral Veltex as he regarded Allyssa.  
  
"My lord, we've tapped every communication channel and security system on your ship, but they keep slipping past us. And now I believe I know why," she said quickly.  
  
The Admiral breathed deeply to keep himself under control. "What have you discovered?"  
  
"They must be using the Alliance's most advanced military AI and Zarkin and I have a way to shut it's connection down," she said.  
  
Admiral Veltex looked at her coolly. "How will this capture the Phantom Ranger?" he demanded.  
  
"Simple," Zarkin said stepping forward. Veltex snapped his attention to the young man and motioned for him to continue. "We lure him into an impossible trap and jam the AI so his companion can't communicate with him. Then, you'll have the Phantom Ranger for whatever evil propose you see fit."  
  
For the first time in weeks, Admiral Veltex smiled. "You have done well. Go carry out your plan."  
  
"My lord," a servant said running up to them. "The invasion plans for Pernap."  
  
"Ah, excellent," hissed Veltx.  
  
Allyssa met Zarkin's eyes and he grinned. That was it. Admiral Veltex was planning on attacking a protected Alliance world. Andros would have to see this as a threat and take the Admiral out.  
  
The couple waited until they were dismissed before returning to their secret lair. "See, I told you it wouldn't take long," said Zarkin.  
  
"One problem," expressed Allyssa. "The Phantom Ranger. What are we going to do about him? If we just leave, Veltex will suspect foul play."  
  
Zarkin began to pace as Allyssa sat in a chair. "I will contact Lesary and tell her what we found out, and then you get out of here. I will join you when the extraction team gets here."  
  
Alyssa nodded. As much as she didn't want to leave him, he was in a much better position to keep himself safe. He was the Phantom Ranger after all.  
  
"Give me another week," said Allyssa. "Then I'll disappear."  
  
Zarkin agreed.

* * *

**11 days later (3 days before present)**  
  
"So, you're the Phantom Ranger," scoffed Admiral Veltex. The Phantom Ranger was hanging on a wall with steel shackles around his wrists and ankles. Veltex walked around him as the only four living members of the committee watched. Allyssa was careful not to show ant emotion.  
  
"Let the universe know that I, Admiral Veltex, have captured the most elusive Power Ranger in existence," he exclaimed with unparalleled confidence.  
  
"My lord," said Allyssa softly.  
  
Veltex spun around and walked up to her. "What is it?" he demanded.  
  
"If the Rangers learned you have captured him, wouldn't they attempt to rescue him before you take Pernap?" she questioned.  
  
Admiral Veltex smiled. "You are right. I'll wait to kill him until we take the planet, then destroy him on the surface in front of the entire alliance. Good thinking." He turned back to the Ranger. "Your time is up, Phantom Ranger." He spit the name before leaving. Three of the members followed him.  
  
"What have you done?" asked Allyssa as the door closed.  
  
The Phantom Ranger's helmet turned to look at her. "Get help."

* * *

**Present day**  
  
She had left the Evil creature's vessel with some stupid explanation about needing a vacation. As soon as she got out of the sector, she discovered one of his scouts tracking her. Setting down on an Alliance world, she was able to lose him and leave the planet. Just as she located the Astro Megaship and Andros, the Scout had found her and attacked her. Without much choice, she opened a channel to the Megaship. When Andros's face appeared, she begged him. "Andros, help me!"  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
By: Jeanka

Andros's shock didn't last very long. "Hold on, Ally," he said signaling to Carlos to accelerate towards the fighting ships. The Megaship rushed towards the two ships, arriving just as they lost transmission with Allyssa.  
  
Ashley and Cassie were given the task of disabling the enemy ship and Andros and Zhane took on the mission of finding away to teleport Allyssa to the Megaship. TJ and Carlos were told to keep the bigger ship from destroying Allyssa's smaller one.  
  
"Ashley, would you hit something productive?" demanded Carlos as he swerved the Megaship to avoid the laser fire from the on-coming ship.  
  
"Don't rush me," she shot back. "These guys are good and I'm partially asleep."  
  
"Cassie, keep those shields up!" exclaimed TJ as Carlos flew in front of the beams to take the blast for Allyssa's ship.  
  
"Shields are down to 72%!" cried Cassie glancing over at Andros and Zhane.  
  
"That isn't going to work," Zhane commented watching over Andros's shoulder at the calibrations.  
  
"No?" asked Andros.  
  
"The settings are off," said Zhane pointing to a few points on the screen. "See this axis here? It may hit the ship, but it'll never lock on it Ally."  
  
"Not yet," agreed Andros. He waited four seconds and the teleporter clasped onto something. Andros pushed the Teleport button and Zhane gasped as the sensor's told him that something teleported into his room.  
  
"What did you do?" he asked stepping back.  
  
Andros didn't turn. Just kept his eyes on the screen in front of him "Go," he whispered as Zhane turned and ran out. He moved back to his seat as the ship shook.  
  
"Shields down to 27%," screamed Cassie as smoke began to fill the room when one of the maintenance ducks exploded in the back left corner of the bridge.  
  
"Laser's are down to 29%," added Ashley.  
  
"I've got very little maneuverability," reported Carlos.  
  
"What should we do, Andros?" asked TJ.  
  
The red ranger glanced up at DECA before pulling up a report of Ship activity in the sector onto the Viewscreen. "Hail the Armalian Ship and tell them that the Astro Rangers are in need of assistance. Make sure you tell them that our attackers are Kaldarin fighters under the command of Admiral Veltex of the New UAE," Andros said to DECA as he kept his eyes on the Viewscreen.  
  
"I am informing them now," confirmed DECA.  
  
Andros looked over at Ashley, then glance at Cassie. "Don't worry. The Armalians have been attacked by Admiral Veltex more then any other species. They will help us," he said.  
  
"Armalian ships closing on our position. They had transmitted a code of surrender to the Kaldarins," DECA informed them.  
  
"I hope they are all locked up and forced to see the sun every day of their miserable lives," growled Jessie.  
  
Andros rolled his eyes in an attempt on to correct her sun reference. "Have they given a response?" asked Andros.  
  
"Confirmed. They are retreating," said DECA.  
  
"They won't get far," promised Andros as an image of the warring ships appeared on the Viewscreen. "Carlos, back to the Richorn Nebula, please."  
  
Carlos nodded and the ship took off with its limitations. Once in hyperush, the traveling was easy. DECA took over and the rangers went to bed, putting Jessie in charge of night shift repair before hand. Andros stopped the Medical Bay to watch his best friend and Allyssa for a moment.  
  
"Hey guys," said Andros as he entered the room.  
  
"Andros," Allyssa said sitting up in the bed.  
  
"How are you?" he asked walking up to right side of the bed. Zhane was standing on the left, frowning as he turned away.  
  
"Worst then I feel," she said laughing. "Lots of pain reliever."  
  
Andros nodded with understanding. "Where is Zarkin?" he asked.  
  
"Captured," she verified.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get him back. Everything is set up for an infiltration. You are going to stay here and rest, but we're going to stop Admiral Veltex and get the Phantom Ranger back," said Andros.  
  
"Thank you, Andros," said Allyssa lying back down.  
  
"We'll let you sleep," said Andros. "Come on, Zhane."  
  
The silver ranger followed his best friend out. As soon as the door closed, Zhane turned violent. Andros was excepting it. "I am going to kill him," Zhane declared.  
  
"Why?" asked Andros calmly.  
  
"Zarkin should never have taken her with him on this kind of mission. I don't care if they're married or not," stated Zhane.  
  
Andros nodded and led his friend to his room. "Sleep on it. We have a job to do in the morning."  
  
Zhane nodded and disappeared into his room. Andros also went straight to sleep, feeling more tired now then he had all week. Sleep took over the Power Rangers.  
  


* * *

The door to the Medical Bay opened and light came into the dark room. Allyssa turned over to see a silhouette standing in the doorway. "Welcome home," said the voice of a woman.  
  
Allyssa sat up as another woman's silhouette came beside the first. "We're happy you're here," said the second.  
  
"Jeanka, cut it out and bring your friend in here," commanded Allyssa as she rest back against the headrest.  
  
The silhouettes stepped inside the door closed. DECA immediately turned on the light to 75% normal levels. "You must be Karone," said Allyssa as she got a good look at the other woman.  
  
"I am," confirmed Karone.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" asked Allyssa looking at Jessie.  
  
"Is there anything we need to know before we go in today?" inquired Jessie.  
  
Allyssa breathed. "I was on Admiral Veltex's committee of evil. Maybe you could use that," said Allyssa. "Veltex thinks Zarkin and I helped him captured the Phantom Rangers. As long as Zarkin is still morphed, that secret is safe."  
  
Jessie nodded with a smile. "This could be fun."  
  
"Don't get carried away," Karone warned. "Is there anything else we can use?"  
  
Allyssa thought about it for a moment. "There is something that will help you, but I'm not sure if Andros is already preparing to use it in some way. If he is, then you can't. Tell me the plan," requested Allyssa.  
  
"Well, in the beginning, it is that Cassie and Carlos would go around one end the ship and deactivate any alarms that they could find. Same go for Ashley and TJ on the other end. Zhane and I are supposed to plant the explosives and detonate them. Andros is going to keep the Admiral busy. However, as the stimulations progressed, plans kept going differently," said Karone.  
  
"I showed up yesterday and everyone blew up. Did I mention that you guys suck?" asked Jessie to Karone.  
  
Karone rolled her eyes. "Several times, yes. And, we agreed with you," Karone reminded her.  
  
Allyssa frowned at that. "Karone, what do you know about me and Jessie?" Allyssa inquired.  
  
"You are the White Astro Ranger and Jessie is the Purple Ranger. She is the adopted daughter of Andros and you are the adopted daughter of Zhane. And by some twist coarse of events, you married Zhane's brother," said Karone.  
  
Allyssa nodded. "We never operated as a real family, so it's not that twisted. Zarkin was never around and we don't really recognize Zhane and Andros as our parents," said Allyssa.  
  
"Karone," said DECA. "Report to the engine room."  
  
"I would like to talk to you again later," said Karone.  
  
"I'll be here," said Allyssa. Karone gave her a friendly smile and left.  
  
"You almost told her," accused Jessie as the door closed.  
  
"No, I didn't," countered Allyssa.  
  
"Yes, you did! Do you have idea what Andros would do to us if she found out? It's not like he's in a good mood. This is the last thing he wants to deal with," said Jeanka.  
  
"I know that," said Allyssa. "Listen, I won't say anything as long as I know you won't say anything."  
  
"How do I know I can trust you?" asked Jessie.  
  
"Are you crazy? The better question is how do I know I can trust _you_?"  
  
"Good point," said Jessie. "Alright, we'll forget it ever came up and never talk about it again, agreed?"  
  
"Yes," nodded Allyssa. "But what if she does find out?"  
  
"Then, Andros will get to deal with it, because I won't," announced Jessie.  
  
"Me neither," Allyssa said in agreement.  
  
"I need to go repair something. See you in the morning," Jessie said walking to the door.  
  
"Bye," replied Allyssa as her best friend. The lights went dark and Allyssa sighed.  
  
TBC


	5. Chapter Five

Author's note: Anything italicized is mental communication.

Chapter Five  
By: Jeanka

Zhane was surprised how well things were going. Andros had just forced everyone to check in and so far things were going according to plan. It would be going better if Allyssa had come with them because she knew the ship and its secrets, but it would have been a huge risk if she had been discovered. The neural interface chips were working perfectly as the teams were communicating after the completion of every task.

It was obvious that Andros was in charge and compensating for every type of situation. Karone and he had made it six stories up, setting explosives on each floor. Karone was ahead of him with a ball of magic floating around her hand, a trail of glitter formed a circle around her hand. It was suppose to warn them if enemies were close. So far, it had kept them hidden twice.

_Zhane,_ Andros's voice spoke in Zhane's. _How much longer?_

Zhane thought about his reply before he sent it over their net. Everyone with their frequency could hear what was being said and right now, that was all of the Rangers –plus. _We need to go up several more levels,_ he said simply.

The hesitation made the silver ranger nervous. _Keep me posted,_ returned Andros.

Zhane frowned. It wasn't like Andros to cut out like that. _Zhane,_ Andros voice said again, stronger, more direct. This was a telepathic voice that was meant only for Zhane and meant to be replied to by the same kind of voice. There was no way Zhane's mental voice or abilities were as powerful as Andros's, but he could still reply.

_What's really going on?_ asked Zhane.

_General Veltex doesn't have the Phantom Ranger,_ said Andros.

Zhane wasn't sure how to take that. If he had escaped, then it was possible that he was already on the surface or stolen a ship to get to Allyssa. Either of those choices weren't bad, but the way Andros said it made him worry. _So, where is he?_ asked Zhane.

_Veltex doesn't know, _replied Andros just before his thoughts pulled back sharply and Zhane couldn't sense his presence.

Zhane frowned. He hated when Andros did that.

Beside him, he felt Karone shift to look back at him. She gave him an inquiring look before proceeding forward. Zhane followed her cautiously. Little surprises had kept them very alert. But something else was bothering him. Andros had intentionally not told the teams that the Phantom Ranger was not here. The question on his mind was why.

It couldn't be because of Cassie. She and TJ had been dating for several weeks and Andros knew that. There was on obvious possible reason, but it was only a personal gain, so that was out of character for the red ranger.

_All units,_ a voice said over their net. Karone stopped short and Zhane bumped into her. Alarm was all over her face at the voice that neither of them recognized as she leaned back against the wall to look at him. He followed her example and they listened.

_General Veltex is no longer on board this ship. Proceed with caution. _The voice went silent.

Zhane met Karone's eye. Neither had any idea who that was. The only thing that knew for certain, they needed to keep going. No matter what, they had to stop General Veltex.

Slowly they made their way up three more levels and slipped into a small unmonitored maintenance room. This would become the explosives control center for the next hour of their mission. Karone began setting up the room with several mini-monitors and detonation systems. Zhane focused his attention on letting the rangers know where they were without telling that mysterious person anything.

_Begin stage 2,_ announced Zhane to everyone.

Karone smiled at him as he turned to help her set up. "How are things going really?" she asked quietly. Neither had spoken since before even reaching the ship. Now that they were in a secure room, they had the chance to talk out loud without worried too much about being over heard.

"Well, Andros said that the Phantom Ranger wasn't on the ship and if that voice was right about General Veltex, then we have a more dangerous problem now then before," said Zhane not taking his attention away from the task at hand.

"When did Andros tell you that the Phantom Ranger wasn't here?" asked Karone shooting him a confused look.

Zhane silently cursed himself. Andros had told him not to tell anyone that they would be talking without using the neutral net. He opened his mouth when Andros's mental voice popped into his head. _Zhane, Veltex just called his staff up here and ordered this ship into deep space. If we're going to destroy this ship, we need to pick up the pace a bit._

Zhane closed his mouth and turned away from Karone. _We're setting up now, Andros_, he said. _Any idea who that voice was?_

_Several, just nothing certain. I get back to you on it. I'm going to be busy for the next couple minutes. I call you back._ Zhane frowned as Andros's mental presence vanished. Now, he had to face Karone.

He turned back around to find Karone standing with her hands on her hips. "Well, what's going on?" she demanded.

Zhane sighed and decided that even though Andros wouldn't be happy about, better his sister then anyone else. "If there is one thing Andros hates, it's surprises on a mission like this one. So, we're talking. He's not being really open with me, but I am telling him about any changes that are being made," he told her. "What?" he asked at the like on her face.

"You've been talking with Andros and you didn't even tell me?" she said.

He hid his confusion at the tone of her voice. There was something there, but he could almost bet it wasn't anger.

"Yes," he answered.

Karone was about to speak went a shocked expression flashed on her face at something behind her. Zhane spun around to see the armor of the Phantom Ranger shimmer and disappear as Zarkin fell onto the ground before them. Even as he was falling, Zhane rushed to try to catch him.

Karone looked beyond them to see that he had opened a door and they hadn't even noticed. "Zarkin," she heard Zhane say as she moved to close it. "Zarkin, can you hear me?"

The man who wore the armor of the Phantom Ranger lay in Zhane's arms badly bruised, eyes closed, and barely breathing. Karone was surprised by Zhane calm yet worried reaction over this event. _All teams, report,_ commanded Andros.

Zhane gave Karone a look at said he would handle this.

_Team Beta in position,_ they heard Ashley's voice. _No problems. Awaiting final evacuation command. Over._

_Team Gamma, _Carlos said. _We're ready for Phase 3. Over._

_Team Delta, _Zhane said. He paused and looked from Karone to Zarkin not sure how to tell them. He almost wanted to wait for Andros's order before saying something. _Waiting for the signal. Prepare for delayed evacuation. Over._

Karone turned back to her work while Zhane watched over the Phantom Ranger. This definitely was not in any of the training simulations.

"Zhane," a muffled voice grabbed their attention.

"Shh," said Zhane. "It's okay. You need to rest."

The man tried to move into a position to sit up. Zhane held him back. "Zhane," he tried to say, but his words lost air as he lost strength and fell back.

Zhane caught him. "Stop it. You're in no condition to move."

_Hey everyone, guess what!_ Jeanka's voice caught everyone off guard. Zhane could just see Andros rolling his eyes. _I found a better way to get off the ship. Hanger bay two._

It would be Andros's call, but it was nice that Jessie was trying to help them. Or was she? It had been Karone's experience with Jessie that the only one this creature cared about was herself. Why was she giving them this information?

_All units,_ the mysterious voice came back into their heads. _Avoid Hanger two at all costs._

Zhane did not like this at all and by the look he was seeing from Karone, neither did she.

TBC


	6. Chapter Six

**Author's note: It appears there are a few questions that I didn't quite answer fully. So I apologize and will answer these for miz greenleaf and hope these helps.**

**Is Allyssa the white ranger from wild force?** No, the white wild force ranger spells her name Alyssa Enrile. Allyssa Silverman is no way related. She is the White Astro Ranger and my own character.  
**Is Jessie the same person as Jeanka?** Yes, Jessie is Jeanka's nickname.  
**Is Allyssa good or evil?** Good, in fact she is Zhane's adopted daughter and Zarkin/Phantom Ranger's wife.  
**Is General Veltex good or evil?** Totally evil. Actually, I was reading the first chapter and noticed that I was calling him Admiral Veltex and then changed it to General. So, I made up a reason why in this chapter. Oh well, no body is perfect. 

Chapter Six

By: Jeanka

Andros did not like the response Zhane had given on the last check in, but everything else seemed to be in order. With an artificial mind infiltrating their neural net, they needed to be cautious. He pushed a button to open the door onto the bridge. As he expected, no one noticed his presence and the alarms made no protest to him being there.

"Sir," one man called to him. "We need your advice."

Andros nodded and walked up to the man. Unlike the training stimulations, things were working about better from him then he had initially anticipated. He was wearing the grab of a Level 10 officer. Over the past day, he had only seen one man wearing a level higher then this.

"What can I do for you?" he asked coming up behind the Level 4 officer. The other pointed to something on his screen. Andros bent down to look closer.

"See it, sir. There are breaches in several of the key systems alignments, including the security system," he said. "I believe there are intruders."

Andros looked at his boy's face. He was young, too young to understand what his actions were costing the planet below. "Sir," another officer, a Level 6 pilot, called for his attention.

"Keep an eye out for anything else unusual and inform me if you see any more suspicious activity," he told the Level 4 before turning and walked across the room to the pilot's station. "How can I help you?"

"We're ready to depart with your order," said the pilot as a woman came up to him and gave him a data pad. Andros forced himself not to be too happy. The Level 11 officer had left the ship leaving the only Level 10 officer onboard in charge. No one would be questioning him. The only thing that he had to worry about now was a screen to screen confrontation with General Veltex.

"Well then take us out," he said and turned away to stroll around the bridge looking over all the systems.

_Andros, _Zhane's telepathic voice caused Andros to put a Level 8 in charge and go out into the hallway of the main deck.

_What is it, Zhane? _he asked back, knowing that Zhane wouldn't call him this way unless something wasn't going quite right.

_You were wrong. The Phantom Ranger is on the ship. He made it to me, but he's in no condition to move. What should I do? _asked Zhane.

Andros did not like the sound of this. It put everyone in danger. Off the he's side, he absently noticed Jeanka slide off the wall and form a human body beside him. _Are you near any of the other teams?_ he asked.

_Not really. You heard everyone. There's basically waiting to leave, _said Zhane.

_Okay, sit tight and I'll think of something. Wait for my signal. _Andros pulled his thought back and focused on the impatient D'honna. "What do you want?" he asked her out loud.

"We have a problem," she said. He nodded in agreement and began to walk back to the bridge. She quickly fashioned a uniform out of the other 'clothes' that she was wearing. In truth, it could all be considered her skin. "I just located a pocket of Sixcom."

The door opened, but Andros was frozen in the doorway. Sixcom was an experimentally dimension shaping carrier wave in the form of a liquid. "Sir," the communications officer called for his attention. Andros barely heard it as Jessie directed him to where he needed to go.

"What do you want?" Jessie asked roughly as Andros still wasn't totally there mentally.

"General Veltex is calling for the Level 10," he informed them.

"Whose idea was it to make him a General?" snapped Jeanka, trying to change the subject. "Who has that kind of attorney?"

The communication officer was taken aback. He had never expected to get yelled at by an officer of his Level. "Um, Lord Cortex," he answered slowly.

Jeanka glared down at him. "And who does this Lord Cortex think he is?" she demanded.

"He's the leader of the New UAE," answered the man.

Jessie smiled with satisfaction. "Do we need to answer him?" she asked.

"Answer who?" the communication officer asked confused.

"General Veltex!" shouted Jessie. "What's wrong with you?"

"Umm.." he stuttered.

"Oh, don't bother," she sat turning away from him in a huff.

Andros gave her a look before taking over. "Is it important?" he asked.

"Anything with the General is important," replied the level 5 officer.

Andros gave him a half smile. "Well, that's what they tell you young ones, yes. But those who've been here for a while know that there is an order to be followed. If this isn't an urgent call, then don't take it."

The man looked like something had just attacked him. Against his better judgment, he did as Andros asked. Andros paced slowly over to Jessie. She was giving another bridge officer a hard time. "Follow me," he ordered her.

She glared at him, but still followed him into a back room used by the original Level 10 as an office. "What did you do that for?" she demanded the second the doors sealed behind her. Andros sat on the top of the desk and looked at her. "They're just pathetic, evil people. Why won't you let me have fun?" she asked.

"You did infect him with a deadly virus through injection before we walked away, right?" he asked knowing the answer before she confirmed it.

"Of course, but that's beside the point. We're here to cause trouble, so let's get to it. Either blow up the ship or let me do some harassing. It's your call," she told him.

"Actually, I'm sending you to get the Phantom Ranger from Zhane and Karone. Think you can handle that?" he asked.

Jeanka glared at him. "Why give me all the mindless tasks? Can't Zhane do anything anymore?" Andros gave him an angry look. "Wait, since when is Zarkin with Zhane?"

"He showed up a while ago and he's too injured to move, so you're going to get him off the ship now," said Andros.

"Over my dead body," she scoffed. "There is no way I'm going to do something nice from someone. Don't even go there." Andros shook his head as she folded her arms over her chest in defiance. Jessie began to look uncomfortable. "What's in it for me?" she asked finally.

"The chance to leave before anyone else. As soon as he's clear, we blow this place to pieces, so get going," he said.

Before he could object, she melted into purple goo and slid out of the room under the door. He could hear the screams on the bridge before the door even opened as the men realized what had just went through. Luckily for Andros, they all fell unconscious as he came into the room because of the drugs Jeanka had given them before she left. He looked around to make sure no one had tried to alert the Security units.

No one had and he locked the door from the inside. Suddenly an image of a very angry General Veltex appeared the on Screen. "You!!" he sneered.

"Oh great," said Andros.

TBC


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
By: Jeanka

Jeanka watched from the wall as Karone was sitting against the opposite wall while Zhane and Zarkin were on the south wall. Zarkin was lying on the ground next to Zhane.

"We need a plan," Karone said finally.

"I'm sure Andros has it covered," said Zhane.

"How would he have it covered?" demanded Karone. "We have no idea where he is and if something doesn't happen soon, Zarkin is going to die."

Zhane looked down at the pale face of his brother. It was twisted with a pained expression and his breathing was becoming increasingly more difficult.

"Don't worry," said Zhane. "He's a fighter."

Karone was about to object when Jeanka slid off the wall as purple goo and took on human form. "Somebody call for a hero?" she asked angrily.

"No way," said Zhane jumping up and putting himself between the D'honna and his brother. "There is no way that I would let you take him. This has to be a mistake."

"Listen, silver ranger. I don't want to do this anymore then you do, but my order came from Andros. So we can either wait around until we lose the opportunity or I can take him off this ship now. But since I lean toward letting him die, it's completely your call," said Jessie, glaring at the blond boy.

Zhane looked from Karone to Zarkin. Jeanka was not trustworthy and she wouldn't stop Zarkin from dying even though she would have to means through drugs. But it wasn't only Zarkin he had to think about. His decision would affect everyone aboard the station, not just rangers. He did not like this idea.

"We don't have all day," Jessie said impatiently.

Zhane glared at her. "I don't like this," he stated. Jessie rolled her eyes. "But," he continued. "I'm not going to let you have the satisfaction of have him die. So..."

As Zhane died off, Zarkin was covered with a purple goo. Zhane growled at Jeanka as the goo leveled off with the floor and camouflaged with it. "Don't try anything," he said as Jeanka smiled at him before she melted and left.

* * *

Everything had happened so fast and so orderly that not having anything to do but wait was incredibly boring. A snore beside her told her that her partner, Carlos, had fallen asleep. Cassie smiled as she let her mind wonder. This was the first time they had a chance to breathe since they started. She thought about TJ who had been stuck with Ashley. No one was quite sure why Andros had spilt them up that way. It had been weeks since TJ and her decided they could date and even longer for Andros and Ashley. Ever since Karone had been turned back to good, Zhane and her had been an item. And Carlos was still looking. But her and Carlos as a team made no sense.

A metal clank pulled her out and made her awareness snap back to the dangerous place they were stuck in. She heard another clank before a female voice spoke out. "Well, if you had moved in the first place, I wouldn't have had to do that," she growled.

Cassie breathed deeply before deciding to peek. Slowly and quietly, she looked around the box she was hiding behind. In a second, she was unconscious.

"Oops, sorry Cassie," said Jeanka looking over at the girl who had just fallen unconscious to her sedative. The pink ranger's movement had startled her and without a thought, she knocked both rangers out by injection of a drug into their bloodstreams. "Man, Zarkin, you're more trouble then you're worth."

Jessie looked back at the Karovian. Purple tentacles of goo were wrapped around his body keeping him moving and vertical. "Now, what am I suppose to do?" she asked the dark figure. She knew he couldn't respond, but she didn't care either. "Let's talk this out. I could follow orders and get only you out which pretty much seals their fate as dead. Or I could be nice and save them." She growled loudly.

Andros would want her to save them, but she was evil. She would rather see them dead. "I hate loyalty!" she stated angrily as she pulled Zarkin with her. She growled as she placed him in one of the ships roughly before going back for the others. She was almost there when a yellow mist came over her vision.

Cursing, Jeanka grabbed the rangers with her newly created tentacles and threw them in to the ship, slamming the door closed on her way in. It had been Kelmic Gas - highly poisonous and very deadly to anyone who breathed it. She couldn't breathe, so she never knew anything was wrong until she saw it.

_Alright, _she said over the Neural Net, not caring who heard her. _Don't worry about Team Gamma. Just get yourselves out now. They're on to us!_

TBC


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
By: Jeanka

Zhane and Karone were already on their way out when Jessie's mental message came through. They had successfully gotten to the escape pod deck and were waiting for Team Beta to arrive so they could leave. Jessie, Cassie, Carlos, and Zarkin had already left. No one had heard from Andros in awhile.

"I think that's them," Karone said quietly and pointed to the other side of the hallway.

"Maybe," agreed Zhane looking in that direction. A yellow laser light hit his eye as he fell back behind the bulkhead. "Ow, it's them."

Karone moved out and pressed a datapatch on the keypad. The hatch to the escape pod hissed open and she climbed in. Ashley and TJ came out and joined her with Zhane trailing behind. After a ten second countdown, the little pod with off into space. As they moved to look out of the window, it shook as if they had been grabbed. It moved through the emptiness at an uncommon rate. It was only then that Karone realized someone had them, and that someone was taking them away.

* * *

"You are nothing compared to me," screamed General Veltex as Andros worked desperately to end the transmission. "Pathetic and stupid."

Andros stopped what he was doing to smile at the evil. The screen went dark at his press of a button. He wasted no time starting the self destruct sequence and getting out of the bridge. He passed guards and workers before reaching the lift. The doors sealed as a device appeared with the flick of his wrist. Andros pushed in a code into the remote device and the roof vanished.

He smiled and pulled herself through the hole and disappeared into the darkness. He quickly reactivated the holographic roof and climbed into the crawl space to follow the path into a little apartment. After speaking with Allyssa, he learned where their ship was hidden. Finding it where she had said, Andros used it to get off the ship in just enough time.

* * *

Allyssa watched from the bridge of the Astro Megaship as General Veltex's prized ship exploded. "That's it," hummed Alpha. "I hope the Rangers got out safely."

Allyssa didn't turn when she said, "I'm sure they have."

"What do you think will happen now?" asked Alpha.

"We won," stated Allyssa. "They'll be a party- like always."

"Incoming Transmission," announced DECA. "Pre-recorded."

"On screen."

"Astro Rangers, you may think that this is the end of me, but I assure you that I am alive and well," General Veltex sneered. "Till we meet again."

The end….


End file.
